


🌹 Roses 🌹

by AutumnsEscape



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, MentalHealthCoping, Original Character(s), Original work - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnsEscape/pseuds/AutumnsEscape
Summary: Laken has always felt like a shadow, despite her best friend, Luna, constantly telling her she was a rose. Laken knew better she knew she wasn't the rose, Luna was; everyone knew that. The two best friends have always had their differences they had both been dealing with the things in their own head but neither of them wanted to admit that they were still equal. Until one day when Laken finally felt like she maybe just maybe be the rose, Luna rips it away from her.





	🌹 Roses 🌹

She was a rose. In the summer and spring, she bloomed, elegantly sprouting from a bud into gorgeous silky petals. Her beauty was known to the world, no one could deny her of it. She had the people wrapped around her finger.

She had her faults of course. Sometimes her thorns would prick you with words as harsh as winter’s snow. She could make you hate yourself as much as she hated her own deepest self. But you would march on, desperate to catch a glimpse of her beauty even when it was so deep inside of her. Her petals and her vibrant colors would make up for it. Her beauty was inside and out, she could just never see it herself.

When winter came, her petals would become brittle and frail. They would fall, leaving nothing more than her thorns. All that remained were the things that harmed you the most. Her darkest self was all that you could see. Until once again her petals would grow and all of it would cycle again. Her highs and her lows in a never-ending seasonal change. She never liked to think of herself as beautiful, but even Luna knew it; She envied it.

Being a rose was never my thing, but Luna disagreed. Apparently, to her, I was the only good thing in her life, the only thing that really mattered to her when her parents were screaming or when she was in that dark place. She was the light in my life though, my Luna. She was the real main character of the story. The one who was so ached for and the one everyone wanted. Yet here I was, seven years later and still her best friend. We thought the best of each other even when I wasn’t around, or when she was too engulfed by people to remember I was right next to her. Laughing at inside jokes with people she hardly knew. She was perfect. I wasn't. To myself anyway.

To Luna: I was gorgeous and smart, and happy. I was a rose in the middle of summer. I didn’t think so. In reality that was the only thing, she and I fought over. The only time we would spit poison at each other with our words. We would hurt each other the most when we were trying to tell the other how beautiful they were. Being thought of as a rose required hard work. I never had the motivation to put in hard work.

I stared at the ceiling, my hands rested on my stomach as I looked through Wattpad to find a new book to read. Newsflash: I’ve read all of the good ones. I kept looking though, trying to find bad fanfictions for animes that I watched ages ago or fictional characters that I was ‘in love’ with. It was fine though if I couldn't find a good fanfiction to read I would imagine my own in my head. I would walk back and forth in my room speaking in monologues trying to come up with nice scenarios to calm myself with. It was one of the only things that really calmed me. Nothing else was a good escape anymore. Google said that it was a huge problem being a maladaptive daydreamer. That it was the only way that I could cope with trauma growing up. They were right of course, here I was getting called out by Quora doctors that didn't even know me. Finally, I clicked on a nice book with an interesting description and pretty cover. It only had about a thousand reads and I hoped that it was an underhyped book that had hardly any reads. I told myself a lot to keep myself from being disappointed.

I scoffed. No paragraph breaks. Horrible punctuation. I sighed and exited out of the book. It was updated last November anyway, I wasn’t going to waste my time. I looked over at my shelves of actual novels. I could reread one of those but then I wouldn't get the same drive I had gotten when I read them the first time. I opened amazon and looked for another new book to read. Nothing.

I shut off my phone and rolled over in my bed. It was three a.m. already. I guess I could go to bed earlier than usual tonight. I closed my eyes and hummed. Letting the false worlds in my head take over as I drifted off to sleep.

...

“What Laken?” Luna sounded annoyed. I took a mental note of that. Maybe she was angry at me again.

“I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out again? I’m bored.” I bit my lip nervously. She sounded angrier than usual. I wondered if her parents were fighting again.

“Of course you’re bored. When aren’t you?” She sighed and I heard her shift even on this side of the phone. “Sure we can hang. Your place?” I looked around my disastrous room. Definitely not.

“No. Let's go out. I need to see the outside world today.” I tried to joke. She didn't laugh. She was in a dark place again. I always knew when she was feeling like crap. She never knew that I was always feeling like crap. It was about her. I was okay with that. I didn't deserve to be worried about anyway.

“Okay, cool. Movies?” It was always about her.

“Movies. See you in ten?” I asked.

“Fifteen.” She corrected me.

“Right.” I shut off my phone and hid my face in my pillows. For once, just once. I wanted to be a real rose. I wanted Luna to be right about that.

I was in front of Luna’s house after ten minutes. Giving her five more to finish pampering. I looked okay, never like she did. But I was comfortable in sweats and a spaghetti strapped shirt. My hair short and wavy like it usually was with a necklace dangling on my chest. When Luna walked out she looked gorgeous. I knew that she had spent her time on it but she didn't have to. She was always beautiful. Her black crop top and black jeans. Her red dangling earrings and her profound eyeliner. Gorgeous. As always. Always light.

“Hey,” Her rude demeanor that was echoing on the phone was gone now as she greeted me with a happy smile. I returned it, letting her buckle before putting the car in reverse to back out of the drive.

“Any movie ideas?” She turned on her phone and looked up the new releases.

“There’s this really good looking romance, but it’s been really overhyped people said.” I thought for a moment. I could use a romance but we could keep looking.

“Maybe pile. Keep going.” She scrolled with the pad of her thumb and scanned the screen.

“There is a new superhero movie that we haven’t seen? We could watch that and watch the cheesy romance next time.” She suggested.

“Sounds good.” She turned on music as we left her neighborhood. I felt angry today, and a part of me wanted to snatch the phone from her and choose my own music. She had done it like she knew she was the only one who could. Like she ran this despite it being my car. I shook off the thought. I wouldn't be irrationally pissed, not today.

I got popcorn and drinks as Luna bought the tickets. Flirting with the worker behind the desk as she did so. Another sign that she was feeling like garbage. She would get a two-week boyfriend to make herself feel better, break up with him, and feel like crap for doing the things she did with him. “Hi, what can I get you?” A brown-haired boy asked, his palms gripping the counter. I smiled at him. “Two sodas and two popcorns,” He looked as if he froze for a second and I stood there while he drank me in.

“On a date? Because if so you might want to get one popcorn. Makes things way more romantic.” I laughed.

“Things are already so romantic with my best friend. I don't think we need one popcorn to make this night memorable.” He chuckled.

“No date.” He stated.

“No date,” I confirmed. I bit my lip a little, staring into his brown eyes. I liked the way the corner of his lips quirked up into a smile.

“Shame. Looks like you’d be a fun date too,” I felt butterflies in my stomach. He was flirting with me, and I liked it. I felt like a rose.

“You think?” I cocked my head to the side, a playful grin on my face. He let out a small laugh, and so did I.

“Definitely.” I glanced over at Luna as she exchanged numbers with the ticket boy and she strutted over to me.

"He's cute." I started handing over the money to the boy getting our food. He eyed me carefully before putting the money in the cash register and counting back my change.

"Indeed he is," she cooed excitedly. I wanted to call her out and tell her that in a week she would feel disgusted with herself but kept my trap shut. We were good. I wasn't going to ruin that with the harsh words that made me feel good.

"How long till he falls in love with you?" I asked, thanking the pretty boy for the change. He gave me a nod before getting our food ready.

"I'd give it a week. He seems like a pleaser." I watched as the boy's strong hands gripped the scooper and got our popcorn. He styled hair falling a little out of place as he looked down and pumped the butter. His jaw was sharp and defined, and I couldn't help but be amazed.

For a second I thought I saw Luna look over at me, but her eyes were on the boy as well when I looked over at her. When he turned around to find her gaze lingering on him his cheeks dusted pink. His softness fought against his strong build.

Luna batted her eyelashes and like that he was entranced. His eyes catching mine for a moment before turning his attention back to her. I took our food and walked away before I could witness her getting a second phone number of the day. Any chance I had with him was gone now that Luna was there.

I hope she doesn't get their names mixed.

If she even got their names.

I ate my popcorn. Imagining the boy behind the counter. I kept thinking of the look he gave me. I couldn't tell if it was a look begging for help or maybe an apology. Oh who am I kidding, I talked to him for two seconds, bit my lip and then watched as Luna effortlessly caught a boy for the umpteenth time. There was no reason for him to apologize. Luna was better, she always has been. She would get boyfriends and I would get them to be my boy friends. Sometimes that made her angry, especially when it got to the point when they wanted to hang with her so they could talk to me. It made her pissed her off but it made me feel good like I was loved even if they were just considered friends. Maybe that boy wanted to be my friend. Probably.

I didn't look at Luna when she sat next to me. I had never been repulsed by her like I am now. It was such a foreign feeling to me, hating my best friend. We had been fine up until about last month when I stopped talking to her out of nowhere. I had realized that it took a lot of exertion to be around her. That was the month I had shut myself in my room and only spoke when I needed to.

Well, it wasn't out of nowhere. She had broken up with a boy that month and I comforted him through the breakup. Knowing that he fell for her so fast then lost a friend and girlfriend. She was pissed that I talked him through it and not her even though she had done this thousands of times and this was only his second breakup.

She’s my best friend but these were the reasons why I never brought her around my other friends. I couldn't handle them falling for her and then end up being broken too

“I got his number,” Her words were soft but seemed to be filled with a venom I couldn't name.

“Good, he seemed nice,” I say blankly watching as the previews played. I didn't really watch them.

“Right? I think I might give him a real chance. Screw the guy who gave me the tickets, I like popcorn boy.” Of course, she did.

“Did you even get his name?” I asked, whipping my head over to her a little more sting to my words than I intended. She opened her mouth to speak but barely anything came out.

“Lucas…” She said unsure.

“Levi. His name was Levi, Luna. He had a name tag.”

“Why do you care so much?” I deadpanned, looking into her eyes. Her comment echoed in my head.

“Because I know in the end that he is going to be closer to me than you. You two might have slept together but I will know more about him in a day than you will by the end of your relationship.” I snapped. Mom always says I need to control my anger, but today I think it was an exception.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing :D


End file.
